This invention relates to an apparatus and method for holding photograph albums in localized association with photo negatives corresponding to the photoprints in the respective albums.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,176, issued to Sasson Rejwan on Jul. 23, 1985, which patent and its disclosure are hereby incorporated herein by reference, teaches an apparatus for cataloguing and retrieving photographic prints and negatives stored together in a box-like case. The apparatus taught by the Rejwan patent includes a photograph album having front and rear cover leaves, an index member forming a label at the album's bound edge, a plurality of mounting tongues with photographs respectively adhesively connected thereto, and a hanger element, all held together at the top by an elastic band. The photographs are hinged with respect to the mounting tongues near the adhesive connection in order that the prints may be pivoted or flipped for permitting easy viewing thereof.
The box-like case disclosed in the Rejwan patent contains a compartment fitted with a pair of parallel, spaced support members, for receiving a plurality of such photograph albums. Each photograph album is supported in the case's album compartment by the album's hanger member resting on the compartment's horizontal support members. The case further includes another compartment for receiving a correspondingly shaped negatives album in the form of a small notebook having a plurality of plastic leaves. Each leaf forms an envelope with one open edge for receiving a paper negative/print wallet of the type customarily provided by photographic film processors. This negatives album is used for containing photo negatives corresponding to the photoprints included by all of the photo albums contained in the case's photo album compartment.